The overall objective of this research proposal is to determine if prior stimulation of the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal axis by hypoglycemia or exercise blunts subsequent neuroendocrine, autonomic nervous system (ANS), and metabolic counterregulatory responses to these stresses. We are nearing completion of this study, therefore final data analysis is ongoing.